Avin
The Avin are a species of tiny, sparrow-like sapients indigenous to the paradise world of Avyari. Their diet consists of feeding on the local fruit and berries from the various trees that cover their ecosystems as well as catching swarming insect-equivilents in great numbers; both of these acts keep the biomes in check, due to preventing the insectoids from overtaking everything due to their vast breeding speeds (as the insectoids lay their eggs within and feed upon the fruit and berries, as well). Due in part to their minuscule size and overall "cuteness", they are considered surprising members of the Scourge Space Pirates, yet are one of the original member races, having joined up with Lord Transpose when he chose to uplift them, seeing usefulness in their small size (great for infiltration), large numbers and fairly quick breeding speed, unbreakable spirit. Few races outside of the Scourge have knowledge of what the Avin really look like inside their giant suits of armor, known as battlemechs - upon seeing an Avin fly out of a destroyed battlemech oftentimes will cause confusion amongst those who do not realize that the mechs are not simple environmental suits. Information Statistics *'Nicknames:' Birdies, Sparrows, Shuttlecocks (only to those who know their true forms), Stiltwalkers *'Homeplanet:' Avyari *'Diet:' Omnivorous (fruits, berries, soft seeds, invertebrates) *'Species Type:' Warm-blooded Arboreal-Aerial Avid *'Lifestyle:' Social Omnivore *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 40% Hunt (78% success rate) 60% Forage (87% success rate) *'Armor:' Due to their needing to be able to fly, Avin did not evolve any form of armoring, as it would weigh them down too much. They remained this way until their upliftal by Lord Transpose, and now utilize battle armors for protection. *'Defenses:' Naturally, their only protection is their ability to fly out of harm's way. *'Weapons:' An Avin's only natural weapons are their talons and their beak. *'Tools:' Two pairs of legs, capable of decent manipulation of objects, for grasping onto branches, or holding down specific invertebrate prey for consumption. They also possess a beak, which like Earth birds, they use often to manipulate objects. Since their upliftal, their legs are now used to pull levels and their beak to peck at buttons in their battle armors. *'Method of Eating:' Currently unspecified *'Reproductive Rate:' Sexual maturity is reached after 2 years. Can reproduce at any time, but only seem to do so during the spring months. *'Gestation:' 2 weeks then lays eggs -- eggs are laid into a nest-house built onto a tree, where they are glued to the floor using sticky spittle. *'Offspring Incubation:' 20 days until eggs hatch after being laid. *'Number of Offspring:' 2-5 eggs per clutch *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 80-90% -- their intelligence allows them to keep a lookout for predators and to either attack it or move the eggs elsewhere quickly, while those nesting on interstellar Scourge space craft typically have no predators to worry about, although the ships sometimes do get infested by predator species, and should the ship be destroyed while they are raising chicks, the survival rate will be 0% for that specific flock. *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Avin / Avins / Avin Technologies Battlemech Being so small and frail, especially so in a world of lasers and torpedoes and cybernetic implants, the Avins built themselves surprisingly tall battle armors to compete with the various other races in the Kyklos Galaxy, built as much for intimidation as for combat. Huge in comparison to the actual Avin inside, the armors are about 6ft tall at full steady quadrupedal height, and stands on two to four spiky leg-like attachments. The head is similar to a beak, giving it a rather angular, V-shape to it. Interestingly, the battle armors do not resemble actual Avin physiology whatsoever, giving foes quite a surprise when they discover what's actually inside what they will typically assume is just a suit. History To be announced Evolutionary History To be announced Civilizational History To be announced The Arrival of Lord Transpose & The Upliftal To be announced Terror Amongst the Cosmos To be announced Appearances Immortal Greed series Though naturally small, Avins wear battlesuits that make them appear taller than the average Terran. These battlesuits may be fitted with weaponry and equipment. The Battlesuit's legs are also spiked, allowing them to perform a powerful piercing melee attack if needed. Should the battlesuit be destroyed (the Avin's normal health bar), the Avin will eject from its suit; due to its small size and relatively fast movement, it can easily escape, generally preventing its opponent from garnering the extra XP normally obtained through a kill; however if the opponent is an excellent enough marksman they can still kill the Avin. With their inventory stored within the battlesuit itself, this will eject from the suit and fly straight into the air to prevent showing a foe where exactly the closest enemy base might be. The Avin will then instantly claim their inventory back when they return to base and enter a new battlesuit. An Avin player can remain in their natural, tiny state as long as possible, though they cannot hold an inventory and do minimal damage with flyby attacks. They will also die in one hit from any conventional weaponry, though many melee strikes will simply daze them (bites and the like will still do full damage however, and bites specifically will count towards your opponent's hunger meter). Scourge Allied Species *Abyssal Zharkulan *Olostrum *Phoid *Savpraxx *Sectyd *Stralk *Zaryn Enemies Major Enemies *Grand Zharkulan *Hammerzhark Minor Enemies *Wygonakan Notable Avins *Vaalk *Vulturos Trivia *The Avin were one of the many alien races created by Somarinoa during his tenure in elementary school. They were created back before 1995 when he was in 5th Grade. Gallery Avin Spore.png|A male Avin free of its battlemech. Avin Battle Mech Sitting Spore.png|An nonoperational ("turned off") Avin Battlemech. Avin Battle Mech Insignia Spore.png|The Scourge insignia of Lord Transpose, as seen on the leg of an Avin Battlemech. Category:Somarinoa Category:Species Category:Space Pirate